Amnesia
by Wonderbat126
Summary: Sometimes people aren't what they say they are. For Liliah Lockwood everything is going to change when an old friend returns to who she can't seem to remember. One thing she does remember was there love affair and all the pain and misery. She seemed to forget why she came to Mystic Falls in the first place but she will bring misery to anyone that comes her way. Stefan/OC later on.
1. Summary and Cast

Liliah Lockwood was coming home after spending time with her uncle during the beginning of summer break. But on the ride back home something or someone got in the way of the car, causing her uncle to swerve his car causing a crash. Her uncle wasn't injured but Liliah had severe head trauma and was badly injured. She was in a coma for two weeks and once she woke up, she forgot everything. When a mysterious man appears in Mystic Falls. She begins to remember things a love affair and allot of pain and misery but with this complete stranger. She seems to forget what was the reason she came to Mystic falls but she will bring misery to anyone that comes in her way.

Cast

Emeraude Toubia

As

Liliah Lockwood

Paul Wesley

As

Stefan Salvatore

Ian Somerhalder

As

Damon Salvatore

Michael Trevino

As

Tyler Lockwood

Demi Rose

As

Lunetta Siciliano

Nina Dobrev

As

Elena Gilbert Katherine Pierce

Kat Graham

As

Bonnie Bennett

Candice King

As

Caroline Forbes

Steven R McQueen

As

Jeremy Gilbert

Zach Roerig

As

Matt Donovan

I do not own the vampire diaries. I'm not very good at summaries. Season 1


	2. Chapter 1

Liliah was in Tyler's car driving to school with the radio blasting as they were both singing along to the song. When they were in middle of the song, "Tyler!" Liliah yelled out and the car swerved almost hitting a lamp post.

"Liliah, are you okay?" Tyler asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liliah told him and he grabbed her hand seeing it begin to shake.

"I told mom, you shouldn't have to go to school after the accident." Tyler said. Liliah looked at her older brother.

"It was two weeks ago, Tyler. Yes my memory is a little messed up but I think I'm capable of going back to school. You and Mr. Lockwood both thought I was in bad condition but we went to the doctor and he said I could go." Liliah told him. Tyler had sighed, she still wasn't calling their parents mom and dad.

"Okay, but if anything happens."

"I know to go and find you. I already have your number on speed dial." Liliah said and Tyler continued to drive to school. They both got out of the car and Tyler pulled her towards the school's entrance. "I can find this on my own, but if I get lost I'll ask someone okay." Tyler kissed her on her head. Liliah rolled her eyes walking inside the school leaving her brother. She began to walk towards the office until someone bumped into her making her fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry." She heard a male voice say and she looked up meeting a pair of green eyes.

"It's okay, it was partially my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Liliah said and he put his hand out wanting to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "I'm looking for the main office I need my schedule."

"I'm transferring here." he told her making Liliah smiled at him.

"I finally know someone here. I'm Liliah."

"I'm Stefan."

"Well it's nice to meet you. We can probably find the office together if you want." Liliah told him but before he could answer she grabbed his hand walking in the office.

"It's really rude if you ask me a question and I don't get a chance to answer." Stefan said.

"That's kinda, how I am." Liliah said and walked up to the secretary.

"Liliah, how are you sweetie?" The lady asked her.

"Um, I'm sorry do I know you?" Liliah asked the lady.

"Yes, I forgot you have amnesia. Your parents called the school saying you were going to come and get your schedule." The secretary told her handing her schedule to her. Liliah thanked her walking out of the main office but saying goodbye to Stefan first.

Liliah walked towards her locker trying to open it but her lock wouldn't budge.

"Do you need help?" Someone asked and she turned around.

"No, I got this." Liliah told the person.

"Same old Liliah doesn't like asking for help." the person said and he grabbed the combination number from her putting it in opening her locker for her.

"Thank you, but you know I totally had that right." Liliah told him.

"Sure you did." He told her.

"Jeremy, right?" Liliah asked him.

"Yeah." He told her and she a small smile appear on her lips. She finally got something right. The bell rang Jeremy told her goodbye and she walked into U.S History. Elena and Bonnie waved at Liliah and she waved back. Bonnie and Elena spent hours with Liliah in hospital and when she got out they help her around Mystic Falls with Tyler. Stefan walked in and sat behind Liliah and she got a cold shiver down her spine. The teacher walked in. The lesson started but Liliah had zoned out. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom and the day went on.

* * *

Tyler took Liliah to the Mystic Grill against her will because she just want to finish her homework but he wanted her to get out of the house. When they got to the Mystic Grill Matt was already at one of the booths. Liliah was about to turn around and walk out but Tyler pulled her with him. They sat down together with Matt and Liliah said hello to him. Liliah did know Elena and Matt had a thing but she broke up with him. Liliah knew why but couldn't tell anyone because Elena made her promise. Vicki walked over towards their table giving Matt and Liliah their food. Liliah glared at Vicki, she didn't like that she was with her brother. Liliah took a french fry eating it.

"Thanks, Vick." Matt told her.

"Do you need a refill?" Vicki asked Tyler.

"I'd love one." Tyler said.

"Me too." Liliah told Vicki with a smile on her lips. "By the way you two flirt really weird, I mean like really weird. It's like you two are trying to be seductive. In that case gross. But I would also love a refill as well."

"That's the Liliah, we know and love." Matt said. Tyler just watched Vicki walked away from the table. "Tell me you're not hooking up with my sister."

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler told him.

"You're such a dick." Matt said. Tyler got up and left and Bonnie saw Liliah and Matt. She sat over with them. "How's Elena doing?"

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face. It's only been four months." Bonnie told him.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked both girls.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle of this." Bonnie said.

"You pick up a phone and call her." Liliah said.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt said.

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie said. The door open Elena and Stefan walked into the Mystic Grill making Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Liliah look in their directions.

"More time, huh?" Matt said. He got up walking over towards Stefan, everyone thought he was going to beat him up or something but Matt just introduce himself.

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Liliah and Stefan all sat at a table. The girls began to talk to Stefan trying to get to know him but Liliah wanted no part of it. She didn't know why but she wasn't comfortable with whatever this is.

"Liliah?" Elena asked. She looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm going to ask Tyler to take me home. It was nice meeting you Stefan." She said getting up and Stefan seen a mark on Liliah's skin. His eyes widen, he couldn't believe it was her and he had to get Liliah to remember.

* * *

Liliah was in her seat drawing in her notebook. Last night was her first night that she slept through. But for some reason she kept seeing these markings everywhere and she couldn't recognized them. Liliah took her phone out texting Bonnie and Elena asking them if they could help her out with something. Both girls looked at their phones and texted her back saying that they'll go.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in the battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"Um.. A lot? I'm not sure. But, like, a whole lot." Bonnie said.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, . I'm cool with it." Matt said.

"Elena? Surely, you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events." Mr. Tanner asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Elena answered.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were 346 casualties unless you're counting local civilians." Liliah and Stefan both said in unison.

"That's correct, Ms. Lockwood and Mr. ?"

"Salvatore." Stefan replied.

"Salvatore. Any relations to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"Distant." Stefan said.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner said.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it was housing weapons. And they were wrong. It was a night of great lost." Liliah and Stefan said in unison again.

"The founder archives are stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Stefan said and the students had smile or smirked at Stefan's quip.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and Liliah were at the library looking for any books that might have any idea, what those symbols were. The girls were at a table putting all the books they had found and began to search through them. It was getting late and the party was about to start.

"You guys can go and get ready for this party. I'm going to stay here and figure out what these symbols means." Liliah told them.

"We aren't going to this party without you Liliah." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, this is going to be are first party that your mom, dad and Tyler are actually letting you go to." Elena said.

"They'll be other parties and I promise, I'll go any other parties and if I refuse you can take me there against my will. Okay." Liliah said and both of the girls nodded.

"Text us if you find anything." Bonnie said giving her a hug.

"And if you need a ride home." Elena said giving Liliah another hug. Both of the girls left leaving Liliah alone in the library. She opened the books looking through them but none of had any symbol that match hers. She walked towards the bookshelves putting the books she took back in their place. Liliah grabbed some more books going back to the table sitting their for hours looking something was close enough. The librarian tap Liliah on the shoulder making her jump.

"The library is closing." The librarian told her and she nodded grabbing her bag walking out the library.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at it, it was text from Elena telling her something had happen to Vicki. Liliah texted her back and put her phone back. As she was walking she felt someone following and she turned around fast. A man with blue eyes was behind her and she swung her right hand towards him but he caught it.

"Didn't your parents tell you it was rude to hit strangers." The man told her and Liliah rolled her eyes. She looked up at him. "Liliah? Where have you've been?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Liliah asked him.

"No, sorry. I'm Damon Salvatore." He told her.

"It's nice to meet you." Liliah said and she finally got a good look at him seeing blood on his mouth. "You're bleeding." she took out some tissue wiping his mouth.

"Your still the same. Always caring about others then yourself." Damon told her.

"I don't understand." Liliah said. Damon looked at her in the eyes trying to compel to forget everything and forget him. "Why would I forget you?"

"Why aren't you compelled?" Damon questioned her.

"Compelled, your talking like your a vampire." Liliah said and she seen his eyes darken.

"Don't scream." He told her.


	3. Chapter 2

Liliah slapped Damon across the face. Damon held his face looking at Liliah with a shocked look making her laugh a little bit. She grabbed his hand moving it so she could look at his face but there was no mark.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" Liliah asked him.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Damon questioned her and she just shrugged her shoulders.

Liliah told him that, "Mystic Falls is a boring town, it's kind of needs some shaking up." She also said, "Just don't kill anyone and we'll be good." As they were walking towards Liliah's house, she was asking Damon all these questions about vampires. He answer all of her questions for some reason he couldn't lie to her. She won't make him answer any question she knew he wouldn't want to answer. Damon walked her all the way home and when she got to her front step, she knew that Damon was gone. When she got in her house, Tyler was waiting for her and she walked past him going up the stairs.

"Where were you?" Tyler asked her.

"The library. Didn't Elena or Bonnie tell you?" Liliah asked him.

"No, I thought something had happened to you too." Tyler said, Liliah walked down the stairs towards him. She gave him a hug knowing he was sad for some reason but she rather not poke the bear. Tyler started to cry Liliah just held him letting him let it out.

"I'm okay, Tyler." Liliah kept repeating that to him. "I'm always going to be here for you. I love you Tyler."

* * *

The next day Tyler just brushed everything off like nothing had happened last night and Liliah chose to ignore him. Liliah going to school with Jeremy today because Tyler left early to go meet up with Matt.

"So how was the party?" Liliah asked him.

"Besides Elena bugging me, your brother being a dick and Vick getting attacked in the woods it was pretty good." Jeremy said making Liliah stop in her tracks.

"Vicki got attacked in the woods?" Liliah ran up to him.

"You didn't hear? Didn't Elena text you?" Jeremy asked.

"If I'm shocked at what you just said, doesn't it mean that I don't know?" Liliah told him.

"Me and Elena found Vicki on the ground bleeding. Some animal attacked her." Jeremy said.

"I'm sorry. I knew how much you liked her?" Liliah told him linking her arm with him and she squeezed it a little bit. "Come on don't frown. You look better when you smile." Jeremy rolled his eyes at her but couldn't help but smile. "Yay, you smiled." They were right in front of the school and she turned him towards her. "Look my brother's a dick but, he really cares about Vicki, so take it easy on him okay."

"I'll try." Jeremy said.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Liliah said giving him a hug and she ran inside the school building. She seen Elena and Stefan in the hallway and he gave Elena something then he left making Liliah run towards her. "You got a gift from your lover."

"He's not my lover." Elena said.

"Yet." Liliah smiled at her and they walked into the classroom.

"Did you find the symbol you were looking for?" Bonnie asked Liliah as she sat in her chair.

"No, but I'm going to keep looking." Liliah stated. Stefan walked in the room and Liliah looked up at him and they locked eyes. Liliah looked away from him fast then her phone rang and she picked it up. "I'm in school, what do you want, Damon?"

"I can't talk to my friend?" Damon told her.

"Yes, but that would have to mean we're friends." Liliah smiled.

"Aw, That hurt Lili's."

Liliah's eyes turned gold and she closed her eyes holding the side of her head. She seen Damon in some kind of solider uniform and she heard someone's voice calling out to her. "Liliah?"

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out. I have to go before the teacher comes in and takes my phone and if he does you owe me a new one. Bye Damon." Liliah said and hung up the phone.

" ." Liliah looked up seeing Mr. Tanner and she just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry." Liliah said putting her phone away.

* * *

Liliah was looking for her brother. But someone grabbed her arm pulling her into an empty classroom and she looked up meeting blue eyes. "Damon, what the hell?"

"You hung up on me." Damon said and she rolled her eyes.

"Let me get this right, you came all the way here because I hung up on you." Liliah said and she pushed him away from her. "I'm at school and I can get in some serious trouble being here by myself. You should try calling or even texting it helps." Liliah opened the door only to see Stefan in the doorway.

"Brother." Damon said and Liliah pulled Stefan inside closing the door.

"Liliah, what are you doing with him?" Stefan asked her and she didn't say anything.

"I can't come here and say hello to a friend. Don't try and compel her, it doesn't work on her." Damon said.

"I'm leaving." Liliah said opening the door walking out the classroom. But Stefan grabbed her wrist pulling her back towards him. "Let me go." She growled out and both boys seen her eyes turn gold making Stefan let go of her wrist. Liliah looked at his hand seeing the burn, Liliah ran off going to find her brother.

"It's her." Stefan said.

"Yeah. So, what are you going to do brother?" Damon asked.

"I don't know but we have to make sure no one else knows." Stefan said and his hand wasn't healing as fast as usual.

Liliah seen Jeremy yelling at Tyler and she ran towards him pushing him away from her brother. "You promise me."

"I said I'd try." Jeremy said and she grabbed his arm walking away from her brother. "Why do you still protect him?"

"Because he's my brother he's family and that's what you do for family." Liliah said and they went towards her locker.

"He's not even your real brother, his family took you in from the streets. You're just a charity case for them!" Jeremy yelled at her. Everyone in the hallway looked at them and Liliah had her head down and walked away from him. Liliah stopped in her tracks turning towards Jeremy, she looked up her eyes were teary.

"Don't ever talk to me again." Liliah walked down the hall. She took her phone out dialing someone's number. "Hey I need you."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, your best friend told the entire school your secret." Damon said and Liliah nodded. He was poured himself a drink offering Liliah a cup and she just gave him a look making him drink both cups.

"This wasn't the only reason I called you." Liliah told him.

"I knew this was going to happen, Liliah." Damon began but Liliah cut him off.

"Slow down, Dracula. I'm not into you either that's not why I called." Liliah played with her hands, Damon grabbed both of them and she took a deep breath. "I had this dream and you were in it and before you say anything no it wasn't what you think, you were in this civil war uniform. I need to ask you something important." She looked at him grabbing his hands. "Did you know me before or this might sound stupid but in a past life?"

"No, I'm sorry." Damon said and she nodded getting up walking towards the door opening it seeing Elena.

"Hey." Liliah said.

"Liliah, what are you doing here?" Elena asked her.

"Talking to Stefan's brother." Liliah said.

"He told me he didn't have any siblings." Elena said.

"No, he said he doesn't have any he talks to." Liliah smiled and walked out of the house.

* * *

Liliah was in her room and she was looking through her closet. She touched a wall in her closet and it was hollow. She moved the wall seeing a chest and she took it out, she placed it on the floor trying to open it but it was stuck.

"I see you found the chest." Liliah looked up seeing her brother. She just smiled and looked back down at the chest. Tyler walked in her room sitting next to her and he tried to help her open it but it was locked. "I heard you left school early."

"Yeah, it was something with Gilbert." Liliah said looking around her room for a key or something to pick the lock.

"What did he do?!"Tyler asked her and she knew his fist were clenched.

"It was nothing. Tyler." Liliah said trying to assure him it wasn't a big deal. Tyler turned his sister around seeing her eyes teary, and he held her in his arms and she cried. "Tyler, he told the whole school that I wasn't your sister and I was a charity case."

"He's dead." Tyler said letting her go walking out the room but Liliah pulled him back in.

"He's just some stupid boy. Promise me you won't hurt him." Liliah said.

"I promise." Liliah hugged her brother and smiled. "But if he hurts you again, you tell me and I will kill him."

"Okay." Liliah said.

"Come on we have to go see the comet." Tyler said but Liliah shook her head and he knew she wasn't going to go. "Elena, Bonnie and Caroline will kill me if you don't go."

"Fine, I'll go but you owe me." Liliah said and they both walked out of her room.

"Mom, Dad. Me and Liliah are leaving." Tyler said and they both walked out.

* * *

Liliah and Tyler were in the Mystic Grill playing pool. Liliah was up and she was aiming her pole stick towards a red ball. Liliah hit the ball landing it in the corner right pocket, she got a yellow ball in as well.

"You lose your memory and you still can kick my ass in pool." Tyler said.

"You can't take away skill." Liliah smiled at him.

"You had skills, I thought it was just dumb luck." Tyler teased her and she playfully punched his shoulder. Liliah looked at her brother and he seemed distracted. She followed his eyes seeing Vicki with Jeremy.

"Go talk to her, I'll go get us drinks." Liliah said walking away from him.

She walked up towards the bar asking for two bottles of water and the bartender nodded going back to get her the bottle waters. She sat down waiting for her orders, someone walked towards her. She placed her head down on the bar, she looked towards the right seeing a girl staring at her. Liliah got up walking towards Tyler and the girl got up walking towards Liliah.

"Tyler can we go. I really wanna see that comet." Liliah said grabbing his arm.

"Yeah." Tyler said.

Jeremy stared at Liliah, she ignored his stare and walked away from him. Jeremy sighed, Liliah was the person in this town that doesn't pity him or give him crap. She was always up front with him and he hated what he told her in school. She was his best friend and he had hurt her.

Both Lockwood's walked outside the Mystic Grill seeing the town square full of people holding candles. Caroline came up to both the siblings telling Tyler she had to take Liliah away for a little while. Liliah let go of her brother walking away with Caroline, and she seen Bonnie and Elena. Liliah smiled at her friends but something felt off and she turned her head to the side seeing the same girl. The girl's eyes dark until they were almost black with vein on the bottom like vampires but Liliah knew she wasn't a vampire. She blend in too well, yes vampires can blend in but they always make mistakes at time.

"Lunetta, hey." Caroline said and the girl walked towards the group.

"Hey, Care." Lunetta said and smiled at the others.

"I thought you were headed towards California?" Bonnie questioned her.

"Tyler texted me telling me that his baby sister woke up and I came back to meet her and she looks adorable." Lunetta said and Liliah hid behind Matt.

"She's shy." Matt said and Liliah had disappeared from the group.

"Where did she go?" Elena asked.

"She was just right here." Bonnie said.

"Probably looking for Tyler." Caroline said.

"This is probably my fault, I didn't mean to frighten her." Lunetta said and walked away.

Liliah was running towards her house not looking back, the only thing on her mind was getting home and locking everything. Liliah bumped into someone and she looked up seeing Lunetta. She gave Liliah a sinister smile, "So innocent, so weak, so pathetic."

Liliah moved back and began to run the other way but Lunetta appeared in front of her again. Lunetta began to laugh at her, "You don't remember me do you?"

"Should I?" Liliah asked.

"I can't believe you forgot about your baby sister." Lunetta said and Liliah's eyes widen.

"Tyler is my only sibling." Liliah said.

"You had a family before the Lockwood's." Lunetta rolled her eyes. "Let me just show you." She placed both of her hands on Liliah's head closing her eyes chanting something. Lunetta's hands began to burn and she pulled back screaming in pain. "I guess the this is the old man's doing, you have to remember on your own time and when you do I'll be back." Lunetta walked away from her with her heels clicking on the pavement. Liliah looked up seeing the comet passing by and her eyes turned blue for a second.

She kept walking away until she heard a girl scream and she turned her head seeing Vicki being held by someone. She ran towards the building and she closed her eyes then all of a sudden she was on top of the building. She seen Damon holding Vicki by her arm. "Damon don't hurt her." Liliah walked towards him.

"Liliah, I lied to saying I wouldn't hurt anyone because I'm a bad person." Damon said.

"No, you aren't. Because if you were you would have killed me when you wanted to drink my blood, if blood is all you want then here." Liliah took out her blade and cut her hand. Damon smelled her blood from where he was and she seen his eyes darken with veins under them.

"Liliah, I'm not going to drink your blood." Damon told her.

"Why not you're a vampire right?" Liliah walked towards him. "You said you're a bad guy then do it."

"Not bad. Have you've been eating bunnies?" Damon said and Liliah turned around seeing Stefan.

"Let her go." Stefan told his brother and walked towards him.

"Really? Okay." Damon said and let her go for a little bit but Stefan, Vicki and Liliah all said no. Damon pushed her towards Stefan letting her go. "Relax." Vicki began to ask what was happening and Liliah leaned down towards her trying to comfort her. "I don't need her to be dead, but you might." Damon smiled at Stefan and looked down at Vicki as she was crying. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon asked her leaning towards her.

"Damon, don't." Liliah told him.

"Why not, Lili's? She just has to think. Think about it. Think really hard." Damon told Vicki and Liliah.

"Damon, this isn't funny. She's scared!" Liliah yelled at him.

"What attacked you?" Damon questioned her.

"Vampire." Vicki said.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked.

"You did!" Vicki yelled at him.

"Wrong." Damon said.

"Don't." Stefan said.

"Stefan." Damon said.

"Don't." Stefan said again.

Damon grabbed Vicki standing her up and Liliah stood up as well. "Stefan, wouldn't do this right?"

"I don't drink human blood." Stefan told her and Liliah nodded.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you." Damon said holding Vicki's face in his hands.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous." Damon said.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan begged him.

"You couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you're gonna do now." Damon said and ripped the bandage from Vicki's neck then tossed her towards Stefan and he caught her. "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. Couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have. Human blood could gives you that."

"No." Stefan said and he dropped Vicki on the top of the roof ground. He began to grunt in pain and Liliah went towards Stefan and grabbed his face.

"Look at me." Liliah said.

Damon walked towards them getting closer. "You have two choices. You can feed on her and make her forget or you can let her run screaming 'Vampire' through the town square." Damon said.

"That's what this this is about? You wanna expose me?" Stefan asked him. Liliah moved her hands from his face.

"No, I want you to remember who you are." Damon told him.

"Why? So, What? So, I'll feed? So, I'll kill? So, I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up. And let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan told Damon.

Damon began to chuckle at his younger brother and went towards Vicki, "Wow. Come here, sweetheart." Vicki began to protest against Damon so he wouldn't do anything to her. Damon whispered something into Vicki's ear. She stopped crying and looked up at three asking them what happened and where she was. Vicki left the three on the roof and Liliah was about to walk away when Damon grabbed her.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw tonight." Damon told her.

"Don't worry, no one would believe anyways. I thought you were nice but you're evil." Liliah said yanking her arm away from him.

"Lili's." Damon said.

"Don't call me that." Liliah said and got down from the roof. She was walking home and she heard someone behind her and she swung her fist, only to have the person catch it. Her brown eyes met a set of green eyes. "Sorry, Stefan."

"It's okay and thanks for trying to help. Damon can be a handful at times." Stefan said.

"Older brothers tend to do that. Not trying kill an innocent girl or have his sibling feed on her but you know what I mean right." She asked him and he nodded smiling a little bit.

"You want me to walk you home?" Stefan asked her.

"No, I'm good but you can go find Elena and ask her out. I see the way you look at her. You must really like her." Liliah said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. But for a moment as she moved back they were lost in each other's gazes. "Goodnight Stefan." Liliah walked away from him.

* * *

Liliah got in her room taking her heels off of her feet and jumped on her bed going to sleep until she heard a whoosh in her room and she seen flowers on her dresser. She got up walking towards them and pick up a card.

 _'I'm sorry about tonight, I hope you can forgive me and give me a second chance which you give rarely._

 _From,_

 _Damon Salvatore'_

Liliah rolled her eyes at the note and turned her head seeing Damon on her balcony. She walked towards him and punch him hard in the chest. "Don't ever put me in that position again. I want to be friends really but if I ever see you hurt someone, I'll hurt you."

"I won't hurt anyone around you." Damon said and Liliah gave him a look like you know what I mean.

"I guess it's okay because I can't change how you are. You're a vampire and you feed on people to survive. Goodnight Damon." Liliah said and Damon gave her kiss on her head. She heard a whoosh and she closed the doors on the balcony going on her bed for a night of sleep.

* * *

Later that night; Mr and Mrs. Lockwood were in front of Liliah's room seeing her fast asleep. The sheriff came in next and they just stared at her.

"Do you think she's the girl we need." Sheriff Forbes asked.

"We don't know yet but when we do those vampires will know they stumbled into the wrong town." Carol said.


	4. Chapter 3

Liliah was by her locker trying to get it open and someone put their hand over hers. She moved her hand turning around seeing Jeremy and she shoved him then began to walk away from him. He began to follow her but she walked into the girl's bathroom seeing Bonnie, and Bonnie notices her.

"Jeremy's outside and I don't want to talk to him right now," Liliah said to Bonnie.

"I'll go out with you," Bonnie said and the two girls walked out seeing Jeremy in front but they just walked by him. Jeremy grabbed her hand but she just pulled away from him walking into the classroom.

* * *

History class is going by slowly today. Liliah was paying attention, Bonnie was acting weird today. She was doodling numbers. 8,14, AND 22 over and over again while Elena was trying to get Stefan to rethink about joining the football team but Stefan kept on making excuses. But maybe tonight it will be different. She already texted Liliah about her plan for Bonnie and Stefan to become friends.

As Mr. Tanner spoke Elena turned around to look at her boyfriend with a small smile on her face "Psst. Fyi, Our team sucks. They could use you." Elena didn't seem to notice that Matt was listening in on them, knowing it would be bad if Stefan joined the team because of Tyler and Matt.

Stefan leaned towards to Elena as he looked at and he talked "I can't," he whispers as she turned his head away from Mr. Tanner to Elena "I'm a loner." Elena giggled at his reply as she shook her head.

It was short lived when Mr. Tanner called out Elena's name, "Ms. Gilbert?" she turned her body to face the front of the class, . "Pearl Harbor?" Elena looked at him in confusion.

"December 7th, 1941." Elena turned her head to face Stefan as he answers the question for her.

She grinned as she leaned back in her chair as looked at Stefan with a smile "Thank you, Miss Gilbert" the class laughed as Stefan replied with any time. took it as a challenge.

Liliah looked down at her book seeing she sketch a picture of Lunetta. She ripped the paper out of her book making the whole class look at her. She looked at Stefan and he gave her, are you alright look. She got up grabbing her things.

"The class isn't over yet." said.

"It is," Liliah said, the bell rang, and she walked out. Stefan went after her leaving Elena behind. He grabbed her arm and she looked at him.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"It's nothing," Liliah said.

"I know when you're lying," Stefan told her.

"I'll tell you later give me your phone," Liliah said and Stefan handed it to her and she put her number in it giving it back to him. "I don't want Elena getting the wrong idea okay. She's finally happy and I want her to stay that way got it."

Liliah walked away from him going to her next class. She saw Jeremy and she began to sprint down the hallway but he caught up to her. He grabbed her hand pulling her away from everybody.

"Liliah, we need to talk," Jeremy said.

"I'm good," Liliah said trying to get away from him but Jeremy stood in the way.

"I'm sorry Jeremy but I have to go," Liliah said and pushed him a little bit walking into her next class.

* * *

Bonnie and Liliah were on the field getting ready for cheerleading practice. Both girls were worried about Caroline neither of them had seen her all day. Both girls heard someone clear their throat making both of them turn around seeing Elena.

"Oh, my god. You're here!" Bonnie and Liliah jumped up hugging Elena.

"Yep. I can't sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were, is to do things that were. Oh. And you're both coming to dinner tonight." Elena said.

"We are?" Bonnie and Liliah both said.

"Mm-hm. Me, you, Liliah and Stefan." Elena said. Bonnie gave Elena a look which made Liliah smile a little bit. "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good," Bonnie said.

"Have you seen Caroline? I texted her a hundred times." Liliah said changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject. Liliah Lockwood. You're both going." Elena said.

"Fine, we'll go." Bonnie and Liliah said in unison.

"Good," Elena said with a smile.

"Seriously, where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said.

"I'll try her again," Bonnie said taking out her phone to call Caroline. A car pulled up to the school, Caroline was in the car with Damon. Liliah walked up to the car with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Lili's, you had your chance I got him," Caroline said walking towards the other girls.

"You're unbelievable," Liliah told Damon only for him to wink at her. She turned on her heel walking towards the other girls. Liliah took her spot next to Caroline.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." Caroline and Liliah both said in unison and kept repeating. Both Caroline and Liliah saw Elena having trouble with the routine and both girls thought it would be best if she just watches for today.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay?" Caroline said and Elena nodded going towards the back.

"Okay let's do it again from the top. And five, six, seven, eight. " Liliah said.

* * *

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching 9-0. Commercial breaks come on and I'm like 'I bet it's that phone Commercial, and sure enough. It's the guy and girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and back. They take a picture." Bonnie began to explain to Elena and Liliah as they help prepare dinner.

"Oh, come on. That commercial on a constant loop." Elena said and Liliah nodded.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked them.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena joked.

"Or maybe it's a date," Liliah said taking a fork and eating some of the food. Both girls looked at her and she just shrugged.

"Have you talked to your grams?" Elena and Liliah asked in unison.

"She's just going to say because I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch. Do you?" Bonnie said.

"I don't want to be a witch?" Elena and Liliah said in unison.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody," Bonnie told Elena.

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked.

"Middle drawer on your left," Bonnie said. Elena looked at Bonnie then back at the drawer and she opened the drawer taking out the spoons.

"Okay, you've been in this kitchen a thousand times," Elena said.

"Yeah. that's it." Bonnie said and the doorbell rang.

"He's here, don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving selves." Elena said.

"I don't think we're nervous," Liliah said as Elena walked away to go get the door.

Dinner had begun and there was an awkward silence between everyone. Liliah and Bonnie would look at each other from time to time which made Elena rolled her eyes knowing what was going through both girls minds.

"This isn't awkward at all," Liliah said.

"Liliah?!" Elena scolded her.

"What I'm saying the truth?" Liliah said. Then the awkward silence continued, Liliah got up from her seat going into the kitchen before Elena could stop her. She turns on the water washing her hands. Liliah looked into the window seeing Lunetta making her jump back grabbing a knife.

"Liliah?" She turned around fast holding the knife in her hand.

"Jeremy. Thank god it's you." Liliah said putting the knife down on the counter. All of a sudden Liliah heard the doorbell rang and she went to go see who it was. Elena was at the front door and Liliah opened it. Damon and Caroline were in front of the door.

"Surprise," Caroline said with a smile holding a cake. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought you dessert."

"Oh," Elena said.

"Hope you don't mind," Damon said.

"Isn't this great." Liliah put a fake smile on grabbing the cake from Caroline but Elena took it...

"You're not allowed to hold this cake because you'll eat it all before any of us can have some," Elena said.

Caroline walked into the house going into the dining area with Bonnie and Stefan. Liliah heard footsteps knowing it was Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in," Damon said.

"Oh yeah, you can..."

Stefan cut her off saying, "No, no, no. He can't, um... He can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here," Caroline said.

"We're just finishing up," Stefan told Elena.

"I'm gonna go home, Tyler might get worried and Damon can keep me company on the walk home," Liliah said trying to make an excuse for Damon not to come in Elena's house.

"Liliah, you can stay for a little while more. And, it's fine. Just come on in." Elena said.

Damon walked into the house making Liliah mouthed sorry to Stefan. "You have a beautiful home, Elena," Damon told her.

"Thank you," Elena responded.

All of them were in the living room. Liliah still didn't feel right, every time she would look in the window she would see Lunetta or some other man with similar features.

"I cannot believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come. You have to go get it." Damon said.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routine." Caroline said.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said.

"I guess we can put her in the back," Caroline said.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena," Damon said.

"It's just caused her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon," Stefan said.

"Oh, you know, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring up her." Damon said.

"Katherine," Liliah said out loud making everyone look at her.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Katherine, I think- I gotta go." Liliah got up but had a little dizzy spell making her stumble back a little bit. Stefan and Damon both got to their feet fast.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine. Just another dizzy spell that's all. I should head home." Liliah responded.

"One of us should take you home." Damon offered her but she just shook her head.

"I don't live that far," Liliah said grabbing her jacket. She got to the door opening it then running out.

* * *

Liliah got to her room in her house closing the door behind her locking it. She threw her jacket and shirt off. She began to scream in pain feeling something about to rip through her skin and everything in the room was beginning to get all fuzzy and she fell on the ground. Everything began to fade to black and she lost all consciousness.

She woke up looking around her room seeing the sunrise and she walked into her bathroom walking past the mirror then stopping in her tracks turning around and going in front of the mirror. Liliah looked at herself and screamed, making everyone in house wake up and rush towards her room.

"Liliah sweetie, are you okay?" Her mother asked her on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw a rat. Sorry, you guys can go back to bed." Liliah lied to her parents and brother.

"Okay." Her father said.

She waited to hear her door close and footsteps leave her room to actually get a look at what was on her back clearly. She went into her closet walking up to her full-length mirror. Liliah's hands were shaking as she touches her wings.

"I have wings," Liliah whispered to herself as she touched them more. "How am I going to get rid of these," she began to panic and she took out her phone dialing someone's number asking if she could meet them and the person agreed. Liliah opened her balcony doors jumping down, flapping her wings and trying to get some momentum but she fell down on the ground getting grass stains on her clothing.

"Liliah?" Someone said and she looked up seeing Stefan in front of her.

"Hi," Liliah told him with a smile.

"Come on," Stefan said helping her up.

"Thanks, Stefan," Liliah said as she brushed off her clothes. Stefan picked her up in his arms telling her to hold on tight and she did. Stefan ran towards his home using his vampire speed. When Liliah let go of Stefan, she realizes that she was in some kind of office. "Where am I?" she backed away from Stefan. Her head started hurting and she began to see something or someone. He looked like someone from the 1800's but some else was with him. A girl maybe with long black hair, the two were running around.

"Stefan?" She asked him and walking towards him. She touched his face and stared at him until she realized who he was. "I told you I never wanted to see you again ever." Liliah moved her hands from him.

"Liliah?" Someone said and she turned around seeing Damon.

"I told both of you, I never wanted to see either of you. Not after you two left me to save her." Liliah said backing away hitting the glass doors. "Do you know what they did to me? Of course, you don't, you've never cared about me."

"Liliah, we cared about you," Damon said.

"No, you didn't," Liliah said and blinked a couple of times. "What's going on?"

"Liliah, what do you remember?" Stefan asked her.

"You finding me on the ground in front of my house," Liliah said. She looked around the place she was in. She touched her wings and she went towards their kitchen grabbed a butcher knife. She handed it to Stefan. "Cut them off," she told him.

"Liliah, I'm not going to do this," Stefan told her handing her back the butcher knife. She turned towards Damon.

"Don't look at me princess," Damon said. She rolled her eyes walking towards the bathroom.

Liliah looked in the mirror seeing herself but this time she had black eyes. "How did I become so weak?"

"I probably hit my head really hard and I'm hallucinating," Liliah said to herself grabbing the knife.

"Now why would you do that?" Mirror Liliah questioned.

"I just don't like these," Liliah said.

"I don't either a little too pure for me, but I can teach you how to use these and how to hid them?" Mirror Liliah said.

"What's the catch?" Liliah asked.

"Nothing yet. You can't make those wings go away that easily because they just sprouted at least for right now flap them and try to hold them together and put a jacket over it," mirror Liliah said and Liliah nodded as she did what she was told. Liliah walked out of the bathroom pasting the two brothers walking towards the front door. Damon somehow manages to get in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Damon questioned her.

"Home," Liliah said pushing him to the side.

"Not with those wings," Damon said yanking her jacket off. Liliah glared at Damon which made her irises turn to gold. He dropped her jacket and she saw burn marks on his hand making her gasp. It didn't look like the burn mark was healing. She grabbed his hand softly seeing some kind of symbol.

"Drink," Liliah said to Damon putting her wrist towards his mouth.

"Liliah, I could,"

"I know but I trust you," Liliah said cutting Damon off. He took her wrist to his mouth and sunk his fangs into it making her wince in pain. As he drank her blood she saw the symbol fade away from his hand. "Damon, that enough," She said losing consciousness.

"Damon, she said that's enough!" Stefan yelled at his brother taking Liliah's wrist from Damon's mouth. She back away from Damon as Stefan held him back to let Liliah heal. But Damon pushes Stefan into a wall and rushed towards Liliah. He sank his fangs into Liliah's neck making her scream. Stefan ran back towards them seeing Damon on the floor it looks like he was injected with vervain. Liliah grabbed her jacket running out of the boarding house, Stefan tried to go after her but she was too fast for him.

* * *

Liliah went walking around looking for Elena or Bonnie. But instead, she saw Jeremy on one of the trucks pouring some alcohol to other people. She tried to rush away as fast as she can but Jeremy saw her and went after her.

"Liliah, wait!" Jeremy yelled out making everyone get quiet and turn their faces towards Liliah. She waved at Jeremy then sprinted off with Jeremy right behind her. Liliah ran past her brother smiling at him as she turned a corner. Liliah leaned against the brick wall catching her breath. Once she caught her breath she began to walk back someone grabbed her arm and she swung her fist at the person.

"Liliah, hey it's me," The person said and she looked up seeing Jeremy.

"What do you want Gilbert?" Liliah said.

"Gilbert, you sound like your brother," Jeremy said.

"Well you kinda screwed his girlfriend over the summer and you're a jerk," Liliah said pulling her arm back and began to walk away.

"Liliah, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry," Jeremy said.

"Thousands of times," Liliah said walking away with Jeremy following her saying that he's sorry making Liliah smile a bit and she turned around. "You're so annoying. You're forgiven if you'll stop saying you're sorry and don't fight with my brother over a stupid girl, okay?"

"Okay," Jeremy said wrapping his arm around Liliah as the two walked back to the football field.

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey," Elena smiled at her boyfriend.

Liliah faked gag at the couple while she was walking away with Jeremy but she made sure she could still hear what's going on. Stefan looked at Elena seeing she wasn't in uniform and he questioned her, "what happened? No more cheerleader?"

"I quit," Elena commented. "I'm a quitter,"

"No, hey, you're not a quitter," Stefan sympathized Elena as he grabbed her hands. "You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Okay?"

Stefan pulled out a small box from his pocket. He looked at Elena nervously before he spoke, "I hope you don't think this is too weird, but I, uh, I wanted you to have this."

When Elena opened the box, she saw a necklace in the box. Elena looked up at Stefan in saying, "it's beautiful."

"It's something that I've had forever and I never want to give it to anyone until now," Stefan said to Elena smiling.

As the sun disappeared and the moon shined bright in the sky, the students of Mystic Falls High School crowded together in excitement for the first game of the year. It was time for the pre-game tradition that was led by Mr. Tanner. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," the history teacher spoke from the beginning on the small makeshift stage. "Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Mr. Tanner yelled. The whole cheerleading squad to start booing which caused the whole student body to follow along.

Once it got quiet, Mr. Tanner began again, "we've got some great new talent tonight starting on offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore! That has been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only thing to say to you. Your Timberwolves are hungry!" Mr. Tanner yelled. The crowd didn't need to be told anything before they started cheering their very loudest.

Liliah saw her brother storm off the field and she followed in pursuit to make sure his anger didn't get the best of him. She ran off fast grabbing him by the arm making him turn towards his sister. "Hey, grumpy," She smiled at him.

"Not in the mood Liliah," Tyler said walking away but she kept walking by him.

"The car is the other way," Liliah said pulling him away from the direction he was going. Liliah saw Vicki and she gave her a look.

"Hey, babe what's wrong?" Vicki asked him

"Nothing," Tyler said. He looked straight ahead seeing Jeremy sitting down on one of the back of the pickup trucks holding a bottle of alcohol. "Is that Jeremy?" Vicki and Liliah turned around in unison then turned back to Tyler pushing him back a little telling him to leave Jeremy alone. As Tyler approached Jeremy he had stood up. "Don't look so down you can have her when I'm done," Liliah rolled her eyes going towards her brother going to break up whatever was going to go down. Jeremy socked Tyler across the face and Tyler got up slamming Jeremy against the truck making a glass bottle fall and break. All of a sudden they were on the floor fighting Liliah and Stefan pulled them apart. Tyler punches Stefan in the stomach but Stefan didn't feel it. What none of them saw was Jeremy pick up the broken glass and tried to cut Tyler but he got Stefan instead.

"Put your head up, Jer," Liliah spoke softly as she titled Jeremy's head towards the night sky.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy yelled. "Leave me alone," he growled before stomping away. She rolled her eyes going after him. She saw him wiping the blood off his lips but Liliah grabbed his hand and she wiped his mouth and she pinched his nose to make sure no more blood came out. He moved her hand from his nose. "Why didn't you go with your brother?"

"Matt and Vicki can calm him down better then I can and I wanted to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Which knowing you are ninety-nine percent probability," Liliah said to him with a smile.

"Thanks, Lili's," Jeremy told her.

"No problem," Liliah said grabbing his hand. Jeremy did something neither of them expected he kissed her. She placed her hands on his shoulder as he placed his hands on her hips. She broke from the kiss looking at his hoodie and playing with the zipper. "I have to go, Caroline will be mad if I'm late."

"I'll see you then," Jeremy said and gave a kiss on the cheek and left. Liliah smiled a little bit and walked away.


End file.
